


Shadows

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [94]
Category: The Goodies (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Weather, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The Goodies deal with a heat wave.[Prompt 94 – Shadows]





	Shadows

“It’s too hot,” Tim moans, his hair stuck to his sweaty face.

“I know,” Bill says irritably. “That’s why we moved into the shade.”

“But it’s still too hot.”

“I know, Timbo, but we can’t get rid of the sun, can we?” Bill says, but he glances at Graeme.

Graeme spots them looking at him. “Sorry, but I can’t get rid of the sun. There are many things science can’t do, and destroying the star that lights our solar system is one of them.”

“Well, can we go inside and put the air con on?” Tim asks, loosening his tie.

Graeme smiles. “Come on, then.”

And he takes Tim’s sweaty hand in his own and the three Goodies head back indoors.

 

* * *

 

Graeme exits the bathroom wearing shorts and a T-shirt to find Tim and Bill sprawled on the floor of the office, wearing just their underpants.

He chuckles. “Still hot, you two?”

“Shut up,” Bill says, but he’s not serious. “Can you put the air con up any more?”

“Well, I can, but it might explode.”

“That’s a risk we’ll have to take,” Tim says, and he sounds so serious that Graeme half expects him to put his Land of Hope and Glory record on and give them a motivational speech. But he’s too hot and can’t be bothered, so he lies down again, using Bill’s chest as a pillow.

 

* * *

 

As night falls, so does the temperature. The three Goodies cuddle together in bed, covered with a thin sheet and not sweating for the first time in hours. Graeme shuffles closer to Bill, hugging his back as Tim’s hair tickles his neck. He feels Tim’s contented sigh, and sighs himself.

“This is more like it,” he says.

“Bye bye heat wave,” Tim mumbles.

And they all drift off to sleep.


End file.
